


Quand enfin...

by Luma_az



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma_az/pseuds/Luma_az
Summary: Sirius et Rémus, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, qui se tombent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre...Scène lemon extraite de l'histoire "Tuer Greyback", mais qui peut se lire indépendamment. One-Shot





	Quand enfin...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette scène prend place dans la fanfiction "Tuer Greyback", chapitre 33 : Rapprochement. Ceux qui suivent cette fiction, lisez le chapitre 33 avant de lire "Quand enfin...".  
> Pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de lire "Tuer Greyback", le contexte est simple : Sirius est apprenti Auror, Rémus n'est jamais allé à Poudlard, Sirius lui a appris illégalement la magie pour qu'il infiltre la meute de Greyback. Là ils sont chez Rémus, ils reviennent tout juste d'une opération qui a failli très mal tourner, et pour la première fois se sautent dessus.  
> La suite, c'est juste du lemon ^^

Rémus ne résista pas à Sirius, même s'il l'arrêtait tous les trois pas pour l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était quelque chose de parfaitement nouveau pour lui, et pourtant aussi naturel que s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Parce que Sirius était heureux, un bonheur qui éclatait sur son visage, et qui faisait écho à sa propre joie. Enfin il avait arrêté de résister, et tout semblait parfaitement juste et à sa place dans ce monde, pour la première fois sans doute depuis que le loup-garou avait été mordu. Sirius quitta ses lèvres pour redescendre, couvrant de baisers sa mâchoire, son cou, le creux de son épaule, et Rémus gémit sous le contact. Ok, ça il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il adorait.   
Puis Sirius commença à le mordiller, toujours au même endroit, tout en passant la main sous son pull, et le châtain s'abandonna complètement... Avant de se retrouver avachi sur l'escalier, ses jambes ayant flanché au mauvais moment. Il avait bien sûr entrainé le brun dans sa chute, qui éclata de rire et se remit à l'embrasser et à l'enlacer. Toujours vautré sur les marches, Rémus décida de prendre les choses, et son amant, en main : il attrapa Sirius et se remit debout, le portant aussi facilement qu'un sac de plumes jusqu'en haut puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Ou presque. Aucun sac de plume n'aurait profité de l'occasion pour se frotter langoureusement à lui, tout en l'embrassant passionnément, faisant avec sa langue trop de choses pour que le loup-garou comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.  
Il pensa, brièvement, que d'habitude c'était la situation inverse, lui évanoui et nu après sa transformation, qui était porté par Sirius venu le soigner... Une situation si proche, et qui pourtant n'avait rien à voir. Il pouvait nettement sentir, contre son ventre, le désir tendu du brun, et cette idée embrasait son propre désir. On ne soignerait personne, ce soir. Ce soir était dédié à l'amour, avec deux jeunes gens aussi plein de vie qu'impatients.  
Il posa Sirius sur le lit et marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant quant à la suite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du brun, qui commença à se déshabiller lentement, tout en l'allumant soigneusement du regard. Rémus resta un instant figé, devant le lit, ne pouvant que regarder le corps parfait de son amant se dévoiler. Il était beaucoup trop près. Surtout maintenant, deux nuits à peine avant la pleine lune, quand les sens de Rémus étaient les plus aiguisés, et ses émotions les plus à fleur de peau. Surtout avec ce regard, ces yeux gris qui le transperçaient.  
Sirius vit l'hésitation, mais aussi le désir dans les yeux d'ambre du loup-garou. Il lui tendit la main, que Rémus attrapa machinalement. Et le tira vigoureusement vers le lit, le faisant tomber sur lui, et lui mit la main sur la nuque pour l'empêcher de s'écarter. Il murmura d'une voix grave :   
« Alors, monsieur Lupin, on veut s'échapper ?  
Rémus sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs, et il répondit d'une voix rauque :   
— Non.   
Avant de se mettre, à son tour, à embrasser Sirius - son cou, son torse, ce qui était à portée de bouche. Sirius éclata de rire et lui prit la main, qu'il posa sur sa propre hanche. Oui, le loup-garou pouvait toucher aussi, c'était même très recommandé, indiqua son regard pétillant. Il se doutait déjà, et le comportement du châtain le confirmait, que celui-ci n'avait à peu près aucune expérience. Mais ça ne le gênait pas de le guider, au contraire.   
Il le laissa découvrir son corps, le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser, le lécher. Rémus allait lentement au début, presque timidement, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus passionné, en voyant Sirius réagir et gémir de plaisir à son contact. Le brun se mit à le caresser en même temps, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement emmêlés, toute leur peau embrasée par le contact de l'autre, jambes enlacées, torse contre torse, bouche contre bouche, à ne plus savoir où était le début et où était la fin. Le loup-garou ne se rendit même pas compte tout de suite que le brun était en train de le déshabiller en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à lever les bras pour faciliter le passage de son pull et de son tee-shirt, et réalise d'un coup : Sirius allait voir ses cicatrices. Il avait le nez dessus à cet instant même.   
Rémus eut le réflexe immédiat de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, pour les cacher. Oui, le sorcier les avait déjà vues, mais non, ça n'était pas du tout une raison pour les exhiber, surtout pas alors qu'ils étaient enfin en train de passer aux choses sérieux. Sexe et cicatrices appartenaient à deux espaces complètement différents dans la tête de Rémus et il aurait bien aimé que ça continue. Comme si la réalité allait lui laisser le choix. A moins qu'il n'arrive à convaincre son amant d'éteindre la lumière. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Depuis quand il ne calculait pas ce genre de choses ?  
Le gris des yeux de Sirius lui répondit. Depuis qu'il était sous le feu de ce regard et qu'il ne pensait plus à rien. Il s'était abandonné, il lui avait fait confiance, et les étoiles qui brillaient dans ce regard étaient la seule réponse dont il avait besoin pour ses innombrables questions.   
Sirius prit son temps. Il avait bien vu le geste de protection du loup-garou. Il voyait dans ses yeux d'ambre sa crainte. Il roula sur lui-même, laissant Rémus allongé sous lui. Il l'embrassa encore, très tendrement, il lui caressa le visage, suivant le contour de chaque cicatrice, et continua doucement, le long de son torse, tout en murmurant :  
— Tu es très beau, Rémus Lupin. Est-ce qu'au moins tu le sais ?  
Le châtain laissa échapper un éclat de rire et répondit :   
— Est-ce qu'au moins tu n'es pas juste en train de faire un fétichisme bizarre sur les loups-garous ? Ou les cicatrices ?   
Sirius pouffa aussi :  
— Argh, je suis démasqué...  
Sa bouche avait suivit sa main et s'attardait à son tour sur les cicatrices. Ce n'était pas réellement des baisers, juste une caresse de ses lèvres douces sur la peau de son amant, le chatouillis de son souffle. Et ses yeux, toujours, ce regard brillant, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose de magnifique. A cet instant Rémus lui faisait une confiance absolue, et il était pendu à ces lèvres, au verdict du brun, qui ajouta :   
— J'ai bien un fétichisme bizarre, Lupin. Devine ce que c'est.  
— Je... Je ne sais pas...  
Joueur, Sirius s'était mis à goûter plus franchement la peau pâle du chatain, tout en laissant ses mains s'égarer du coté de ses jambes - encore cachées par le pantalon, mais pas pour longtemps. Marquant presque chaque mot d'un baiser ou d'un suçon, il continua :   
— J'aime les Gryffondors cachés, qui ne savent même pas qu'ils sont braves parce qu'ils n'imaginent pas une autre façon de vivre...  
Il était descendu, le plus naturellement du monde, jusqu'à l'entrejambe du loup-garou, qu'il déboutonnait avec assurance d'une main, tout en caressant les fesses de Rémus de l'autre. Le châtain sentit ses joues s'embraser, sans trop savoir si c'était sous l'effet du compliment, du geste ou de l'incroyable regard de Sirius, qui bien entendu ne manifestait pas la moindre gêne. Bien au contraire, il ne s'était même pas arrêté de parler :   
— J'aime les gars intelligents, qui apprennent de tout et de tout le monde, et s'en servent pour se lancer dans des idées complètement folles...  
Le pantalon de Rémus s'était fait la malle il ne savait trop où, si facilement qu'il aurait pu soupçonner Sirius d'avoir utilisé la magie, s'il lui restait encore quelques neurones en état de marche. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le plus bel homme du monde - à son humble avis - était nu et lui faisait des compliments, comme si il avait encore besoin d'être dragué, tout en commençant à lui caresser le sexe. Aucun neurone n'aurait pu survivre à ce genre de traitement. Il lui restait juste de quoi gémir, hébété :   
— Si... Sirius...  
— Et j'aime aussi les garçons mignons, avec des cheveux de miel et un magnifique sourire, délicat et lumineux, et des superbes yeux dorés...  
Plus brûlant que jamais, le brun continuait sensuellement à le caresser, en bas, tandis qu'il rapprochait de plus en plus son visage de celui de son amant, puis s'avança jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura tout bas, d'une voix grave :   
— Alors Moony, tu as une idée d'où je pourrais trouver ça ?   
Le loup-garou ne put que s'agripper la tête de son amant pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire et accélérait le mouvement. Le châtain finit par lâcher les lèvres du brun pour chercher de l'air. Il haletait de plus en plus vite, et...  
Et, à sa grande horreur, il jouit dans la main puissante du brun.  
Immédiatement, il murmura :  
— Je suis désolé...  
Sirius lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent :   
— Pourquoi ? Je l'ai fait exprès pour que ça te plaise.  
— Mais je... mais toi tu n'as pas...  
Sirius éclata de rire et répondit :   
— Allons, Moony... La nuit ne fait que commencer !  
— Oh. Euh, d'accord.   
Un peu inquiet après coup, Sirius lui demanda :   
— Tu veux continuer, non ?   
— Oui, bien sûr !  
— Alors parfait.  
S'il l'avait fallut, si Rémus avait eu peur ou avait changé d'avis, Sirius aurait arrêté. Parce que c'était son très précieux Moony qu'il avait dans les bras et qu'il voulait que chaque étape de leur première fois soit magique. Mais lui aussi, il en crevait d'envie, et même si c'était aussi amusant qu'excitant de jouer avec les réactions du châtain, il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça toute la nuit.  
Il était temps de redémarrer la machine pour le loup-garou, et le brun n'hésita pas une seconde. Il retourna tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant et commença à titiller sa virilité de quelques coups de langue, avant de la prendre en bouche.   
Rémus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Oui, il savait que... que ce genre de chose pouvait exister, mais pas... En fait, dans son esprit c'était surtout une injure qui se lançait, entre mecs, comme la menace de la pire humiliation à faire à quelqu'un. Ou comme la preuve qu'une fille était une moins que rien. Pas franchement un geste amoureux. Mais putain, que c'était bon ! Il s'était remis à bander en un temps record. Cette chaude humidité serrée sur lui était en train de le rendre fou, le sang pulsait en lui à un point presque douloureux, et il oublia tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur les fellations. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant, c'était d'essayer de respirer, et de gémir le nom de son amant. Rien dans cet univers n'existait plus en dehors de Sirius Black.  
Il reprit un peu ses esprits et son souffle quand le brun le lâcha. Hagard, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Sirius était en train de récupérer sa baguette dans ses vêtements et lui demanda :   
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
— Je vais en avoir besoin pour te préparer. Pourquoi, les Moldus font comment ?   
Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour Rémus d'avouer qu'il n'en savait rien et il haussa juste les épaules. Pour l'instant, la question c'était surtout : comment ça, préparer ? Préparer à quoi ?  
Puis la lumière se fit, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. D'accord, il avait envie, vraiment envie du corps de Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quand même un peu la trouille. Pendant ce temps, le brun faisait apparaitre une sorte de crème sur ses doigts. Mais ce n'était que le début de ce qui l'attendait. Pour la première fois il regarda vraiment le sexe de Sirius. Oui, il l'avait sous les yeux depuis le début, mais il n'avait pas complètement réalisé, imaginé ce que ça pourrait faire d'avoir Sirius en lui. Son désir montait en même temps que sa peur.   
Le brun le vit et murmura :   
— Détends-toi, Moony. Je vais y aller doucement.  
Le loup-garou hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance pour ça. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Sirius s'occuper de tout, sans lui rendre ses attentions, mais pour l'instant c'était assez évident que le brun était le seul des deux à savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et il le savait vraiment très, très bien. Sirius repris le sexe de Rémus dans sa bouche et bougea lentement, faisant durer les va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que son amant se détende complètement. Puis il fit doucement entrer un doigt dans l'anus du loup-garou, caressant jusqu'à trouver la bonne zone. Sirius était parfaitement attentif à la moindre réaction sous lui, tension sous sa langue, et chair qui se desserrait peu à peu autour de son doigt, ça avançait bien, il put bientôt en mettre un deuxième, puis un troisième...   
Il bougea les doigts, un peu, tout en accélérant la cadence de sa bouche. Il fallait que Moony se sente bien le temps qu'il trouve le point sensible - et vu sa manière de haleter le nom de son amant, jusqu'ici c'était le cas. Mais Sirius en voulait plus, beaucoup plus...  
Il sut qu'il avait trouvé quand Rémus poussa un petit gémissement aigu, et accentua sa pression. Il lui demanda :   
— Ça va ?  
— Oui... Non... peut-être... je ne sais pas ! Ahhh... C'est... bizarre...  
— Et comme ça ?" le taquina Sirius en accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts, ce qui fit perdre le souffle quelques instants au loup-garou. Aucun doute, "comme ça", c'était tout à fait ce qu'il fallait.  
Sirius remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant et l'embrassa longuement, tandis qu'il continuait à le préparer en bas. Le châtain n'en pouvait plus, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau lui semblait en feu, tandis des arcs électriques parcouraient chacun de ses nerfs. Il attrapa Sirius par la nuque et réclama :   
— Viens... Fais-le...  
Sur un dernier baiser, le brun se mit en position et le pénétra. D'abord lentement, mais l'endroit était bien lubrifié et détendu, et très vite il put accélérer. Et faillit jouir immédiatement. Les préliminaires lui avaient demandé pas mal de retenue, et si avec ses amants précédents ça n'avait pas été trop difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose, là c'était Moony, après qui il courait depuis des mois, Moony qui sortait du champ de bataille et n'avait rien eu de plus pressé que de lui sauter dessus, Moony qui avait les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, la main toujours sur sa nuque, et qui était si brûlant, et si serré, et gémissait de plaisir... Et le regardait de ses yeux d'ambre troublés par le désir. S'il y avait un moment dans la vie de Sirius Black où il devait assurer, c'était maintenant, et il modifia la position de ses hanches pour retrouver le point qui avait déjà rendu Rémus à moitié fou. Oui, il allait jouir assez vite, et il avait bien l'intention d'emmener Moony au paradis avec lui.  
A nouveau, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand il parvint à couper le souffle de son amant... et senti ses doigts le serrer violemment. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié qu'il étreignait un loup-garou, qui n'avait sans doute qu'un très faible contrôle de lui-même à cet instant. Tout en continuant ses mouvements, il lui attrapa une main qu'il tint au-dessus de sa tête, puis fit de même avec l'autre. Rémus se laissa faire, il ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il lui avait fait mal - et tant mieux, ça aurait tout coupé, alors que maintenant Sirius pouvait se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Toujours guidé par les réactions de son amant, il lui releva encore les hanches et pu s'enfoncer encore plus profondément, tandis que Moony gémissait :  
— Oui ! C'est bon ! C'est trop bon ! Sirius ! Sirius !  
Il était embrasé, complètement ivre de toutes ces sensations qui s'accumulaient et s'amplifiaient, comme si le plaisir était trop puissant et débordait de son corps, jusqu'à l'orgasme final qui le fit mourir...  
Ou presque.  
Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Rémus finit par réaliser qu'il avait un Sirius tout aussi épuisé écroulé sur lui, qui trouva tout juste la force de lui faire son sourire le plus victorieux avant de dire :   
— Alors, heureux ?   
Rémus l'embrassa tendrement et lui répondit :   
— A mourir.  
— Parfait. Maintenant je crois que je mourir un peu aussi.»  
Et il s'installa plus confortablement, la tête nichée dans le cou du loup-garou, les bras autour de son torse, la position idéale pour s'endormir sur son amant. De son coté Rémus se sentait lui aussi sombrer. Il prit juste le temps de ramener les couvertures sur eux, avant de s'endormir. Le reste, ils verraient le lendemain.


End file.
